


Mirrors

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut, Vampires, blooddrinking, katlaska, lesbian sex will happen, shalaska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Alaska is depressed, desired but undesiring. But when she's met with the world that is vampires and complete freedom, how could she help but love it?
Relationships: Alaska Thunderfuck 5000/Katya Zamolodchikova, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Katya Zamolodchikova, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Jinkx Monsoon, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Kudos: 15





	Mirrors

_mirrors are just glass, and you are more than that._   
________________________   
**_6th of November, 1893_ **

Alaska's bony fingers brushed against the fabric that was her lusciously puffy dress as she tried to shake off the snow as much as possible. The action only seemed to lead to it being more covered, however. She was nervous to the point where her dress felt too tight and the soft fabric harsh.

Her long blonde hair that rested against the surface of her black cloak felt heavy and matted, even though it had been brushed out to perfection and the front had been braided back.

If anyone had seen her, walking in the snowy wind to a mansion far away from home, they'd say she's insane. A rich woman, halfway from _royalty,_ walking around in such a place? Unheard of.

But she needed to, it was necessary. Not a life or death necessity, but to keep her sanity going.

She was a ' _lunatic'_ the doctor had said, all because she was too depressed to do anything with her life. Before her grandmother died, Alaska Honard wouldn't do much but sit around in her bedroom and stare.

Suitors would come from all over America, trying to win her hand, but she didn't even open the door. That's what gave her the diagnose, or the fact that she argued back to the physician who prescribed her a cure of ' _daily walks and a better diet.'_ As if that would help with being too sad to care. She scoffed at her memory.

Alaska didn't know why she was sad.

Maybe she was born with it, or as the cook's wife had said, ' _she's unfit to be a woman.'_ Or the fact that she found his wife to be much more attractive than him, but that wasn't something she told anyone.

Her grandmother had been a kind and sweet lady, Alaska's only escape from the boring lessons as a child and the only fun person to talk to during family gatherings.

It was really the letter that brought her here. A letter from her grandmother on her deathbed, writing out the elder woman's concern about the younger one's behaviour. It had been a long and heart-swelling claim of love, with stories of her own youth.

The last part, however, included a long section of the stories she told Alaska when she was mere child. Of young girls living in a mansion, as young as ever even though having lived there for dozens of years. Of people who had been her friends, people she had left for better opportunities. _And the location._

It was a hit or miss with more bad outcomes than one, Alaska could either be walking into the hands of adventure and freedom, or into the arms of death. Even worse so, what if they weren't there? What if it was empty, or didn't even exist. Alaska was far too long out in the dark cold forest to have the energy to go home again.

But then it showed before her, like a blessing of light in the dark mist of fire. Alaska wasn't religious, but it truly felt like the work of god. The house looked just as her grandmother had sketched out on the bottom of the paper.

It was a terrifying satisfaction to see. Alaska swallowed her last bit of energy and marched up to the door, cold fingers barely able to let go of their hard grip on her skirt. She knocked once, then twice. Then almost a third time, before the door opened.

Maybe it was the warmth that hit her suddenly, or the sight of a redhead woman with surprised wide eyes coming before her, but suddenly her weak body felt too heavy. It gave in, and darkness consumed her.

•••••

"Do you think she's alive?"

"Of course she's alive Violet, she's breathing."

"But she just fell right before Jinkx. God, she's cold. I'm getting another blanket."

Hushed voices were overcoming Alaska's sensitive head with echoes and sharp pain, making her groan and turn her head. She heard a surprised gasp and the soft thud of someone falling to the floor.

"Trixie? What are yo- _oh."_

Alaska sat up, eyes squinted and long messy hair covering her shoulders. Before her were two young girls, a pale one with black short hair, and a blonde with very _very_ curly and big hair. They both looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Hi-" she tired to speak, but her voice came out as nothing but a wheeze from a dry throat.

"Oh god, sorry." The blonde rushed to get to her feet, handing Alaska a ceramic cup filled with water. It was cold and tasted slightly less bitter than at home, but it mostly was just hydrating. She stood back, watching the tired girl, before continuing with a stutter; "I'm Trixie, this is Violet. You- I, um.. you kind of arrived at our door? You passed out, and we didn't know what to do."

The dark haired one stepped in to end the ramble of her friend. Her voice was much calmer, soothing almost. "Excuse her, she's frightened. What's your name?"

Alaska cleared her throat before speaking.

"Alaska." It was soft, like a whisper. She didn't trust her voice enough yet.

"Okay, Alaska." Violet sat down on the bed, hip pressing against Alaska's knees. "Do you know where you are?"

"I think so.. I.." Alaska let herself get lost in thinking for a little while. The sheets were very soft, probably expensive and washed properly. Violet had a tight corset that her eyes landed on, and Alaska couldn't help but wonder how in the world she was able to breathe. "My grandmother.. she told me to go here."

"Your grandmother?" Violet frowned, looking at her like she had three heads.

It was strange, really. Nobody except for the deliveries sent from the village once a month knew they even existed. They stayed like that, alone and unknown.

"Yes. She just passed and.." her eyes got caught on her black coat that rested on the headboard of the large bed, and she instantly almost pounced upon it to go through the pockets. A sigh of relief echoed into the air as she found the wrinkled paper. She gave it to Violet, holding her breath as she waited for the reaction.

"Alyssa.." Violet sighed after a few moments.

"Alyssa? What- let me see!" Trixie snatched the paper from her friend, eyes wide as she looked from the thing in her hands to Alaska repeatedly. " _No way."_

"You know my grandmother?" The tired blonde asked hopefully. Violet stared at her with a worried expression.

"How much has your grandmother told you about this place?" She seemed.. concerned, frightened. Alaska inhaled sharply.

"Well it's mostly just old tales and stories.." she trailed, looking down and fiddling with the top blanket around her lower body. "She used to tell me about people who lived forever, who didn't age a day. They live in a place with magic and creatures unknown to most of us an-"

"Okay." Violet cut her off, inhaling deeply. Trixie and Violet were exchanging looks, almost as if they could read each other's minds. She turned back to Alaska. "You should.. we- you should go, we need to get you back home."

"Violet. We can't just.." Trixie argued in a loud and angry whisper as the dark haired woman stood up.

"Then what are we supposed to do? She's a normal human girl we can't.. we can't let her stay."

"And so was Pearl but you still fought for her to be able to stay. Let's at least talk to Sharon about it."

Violet clenched her jaw and sighed, defeated. There was a certain style to the way she moved that almost seemed ancient, too graceful and queen-like to be real.

"Are you hungry?" A voice snapped Alaska out of her deep observation.

"What?"

"I asked, are you hungry?" Violet repeated. Alaska wanted to say no and go back to sleep, but her stomach vibrated loudly with an embarrassing reveal of how much she craved food. She sighed before continuing. "I thought so. Come on."

The two girls helped her stand up, her body still too weak from the sudden change of temperature, and Alaska got the chance to glance at herself in a cracked long mirror by the corner of the lusciously decorated room. She was clothes that weren't hers. A size or so too big, white long gown that was tighter in the waist. It wasn't undergarment or an underdress, but quite a gown she hadn't seen before, in silky smooth material. It was breathy, flowing and letting her body move without restrictions.

They led her out of the room and into a hallway decorated with beautiful and abstract art, much more colourful that anything she had seen in her own home. The walls were a soft red, more on the whiter side with a hue, and the doors were a dark oak. When they walked past a few doors, just by the stairs stairs was one that stood out the most. Someone inside of the room was singing. It was beautifully loud and uninterrupted. But she didn't have much time to reflect on that, as her hand was quickly pulled with and down the large grand staircase.

The staircase itself led to some sort of a common area, a living room of some sort. There were black beautiful couches were gorgeous women sat, most of them wearing _pants._ There was a large fireplace filled with life, as well as chatter and laughter. Maybe five women, probably six or seven, Alaska didn't really care at the moment, looked over at her as she was pulled rather hastily and unladylike down through the staircase.

It was especially the burning eyes of a blonde that caught her attention. Her bone structure was awfully attractive, her skin pale and her eyes a deep shade of red.

"Trixie, Violet. Who's this?" The woman had a Russian accent, one that sent a shiver through Alaska's spine.

"It's the girl that Jinkx found at the door." As if on cue, like the universe had been waiting, the redhead that Alaska vaguely remembered from last night rushed down the stairs and past them like nothing.

"Raja, you wouldn't believe that I fo-" she cut herself off, noting the blonde she had just ran past. "Oh thank god you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I.." Alaska stuttered. "Good?"

Katya smirked, obviously thriving under how flushed and weak she felt. Her red eyes were constantly on either Alaska's tall frame or her own brown eyes.

"Well, as much as I would love for you all to throw yourself on to the new face in the house," Violet spoke with mocking humour, pulling Alaska with her past the eyes that burned into her fair skin. "The face has to eat. Pearl, will you go look for Sharon for me?"

"Of course darling." The sultry and almost lame voice cafe from a girl with silver hair put back into a low updo, as well as a glass of what seemed to be red wine in her hands.

The kitchen was large, clearly meant to be for at least five service people at once. But Alaska suspected that, by the lack of servants, they didn't have the use for any of them. Did they cook for themselves?

She was pushed back into a tall stool by the end of a counter island, Violet instantly going through a storage while Trixie sat down next to her. Just moments later, she was handed a piece of soft bread and a red apple.

On the table by the kitchen cabinets laid a large glass bottle of the same liquid that had been in Pearl's glass, and for a moment, her mind wandered to places it shouldn't have been.

"You said.. that Pearl _had_ been alive." She began, suddenly aware of how awfully suspicious it all felt. "What in the world does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Violet huffed, pouring herself and Trixie a glass of the red liquid. The metal smell filled the air enough for Alaska to feel.

_Oh my god, they are fucking vampires._

"Are.. are you going to drink my blood?" The two girls looked at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Think of us as.. vegetarians." Trixie began, running a soft finger from the base of Alaska's neck to her forearm. "We drink animal blood. Most of us, except for Raja, Katya and Sharon, have been humans. Therefore our bodies don't crave human blood."

"B-But they do? Will they.. you know?"

"No." The other blonde snorted and had a sip, the sight making Alaska want to gag. "Self control is a thing, you know."

"Oh my god." Alaska was almost shaking, feeling incredibly stupid for not having picked up on it earlier, especially in the text her grandmother had left for her so read. "Was my grandmother?"

Violet opened her mouth, about to respond, when the clicking heels of a woman entered the kitchen. The woman in question wore tight leather pants, and a puffy white shirt tucked down into it, and brown heeled boots. She had shorter white curly hair, plump lips covered in a dark shade, and her eyes were almost completely black. She reminded Alaska of the illustration of female pirates.

"Are you scaring her away already?" She had chuckled, grabbing a glass of her own. "Alaska, I assume?"

"Yes..?" The cowering girl replied.

"Alyssa told me about your possible arrival." She nodded, taking a sip. "Well, you're here."

"I am." For whatever reason, Alaska felt more comfortable around her than the others. Like there was a calming aura around her.

"I'm Sharon Needles, mistress of the house. I assume you at least know _something_ about us here?"

"Barely." Alaska replied, clearing her throat. She shouldn't have felt so calm around them, but it was so much more exciting than sitting in her bedroom and waiting for whatever nonsense her parents could bring her that day. "She.. she told me that you could help."

"And what do you need help with, exactly?" Sharon stepped back, watching her with clear amusement.

"I don't know." She whispered, completely trapped in the gaze of Sharon Needles.

"You don't know?" Sharon chuckled.

"I, no- of course I know. It's just, I don't know how you could help me."

"Then what is your problem?"

"I.. I'm apparently socially unfit to be a lady. I don't socialise and I don't want a man-"

"And why's that a bad ting?" Sharon challenged, eyebrow cocked as she watched Alaska shiver.

 _Why was that a bad thing?_ Alaska didn't know.

"It isn't." She breathed, and Sharon smirked as she inched closer to the intimidated girl.

"It's not, at all. And I doubt your grandmother thought so either." Sharon placed her cold pale hand on her jaw, and Alaska felt like she could _melt. "_ So why do you think you were sent here?"

"Because she trusted you."

"Alyssa Edwards didn't trust anyone."

"Honard." Alaska corrected with a weak voice. "Alyssa Honard."

"Right." Sharon let out a chuckle, softly moving to press her thumb against the corner of Alaska's mouth. She could break, right there and then.

And Sharon would make sure that she did, at some point.


End file.
